halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Fight Arena
Prologue: "Lighter! Look out!" Kori' shoved her down, just as the rocket shot over them both, "Watch out you idiot!" Matchstick growled, then jumped back up and they continued to run. "Stop calling me that!" Kori slapped the levers on the left, releasing each captive, as Matchstick did the same on the right. "They do the same thing!" Kori' shouted. Matchstick looked back, the guards had entered, the grunts ran, screaming in fright. She jumped over them, grabbing a baton, and rigged it to explode, before throwing it towards them. Matchstick dodged the darts, and started to run again. An elite stepped out, and jumped back as Matchstick ran past. "We've all called a truce," she said stopping. The elite seemed reluctant. "We get out of here, then go back to senselessly killing each other!" The elite growled before joining in the stampied. Matchstick ran back to join Kori' in the front, and grabbed another baton as she passed. "Kori', any ideas where we are?" "No, but we've got to be close!" Matchstick nodded, "We don't leave anyone behind!... Not even the midgets in orange and red!" Kori' nodded. Matchstick gasped, the door ahead was closing down. She shot ahead, managing to slip under, and hold it, her arms started to shake, and she screamed, lifting it higher, then placed herself under it, trying to make a brace out of herself. She felt a bead of sweat go into her eye, making both burn. "Hurry, go!" she screamed at the fellow escapees. Kori' passed under, then stopped. Matchstick nodded, "Keep moving!" Finally the last grunt had passed under. She released the door, jumping back as it slammed down, and ran to catch up. The cells seemed endless and the group continued to build. That was when Matchstick realized that they had put fellow humans in. All were either marines or Helljumpers. Matchstick grinned as the front of the group had finnally made it out the first exit door. Matchstick could see the red and the white moon shining brightly. The thought of making it out made her run even faster. "Yeah! Can't keep Texas under!" She was still a few meters behind them, and the last elite had made it out, not looking back. Alarm shot through Matchstick at the closing blast door. Kori' suddenly looked back realizing, "MATCHSTICK!" "Keep going!" Matchstick screamed to her. Kori' didn't move as the others started past her, thats when a sergeant stopped, "SPARTAN!" Matchstick went sliding, and closed her eyes, it'd be close. The next thing she realized was that she had made it under. Matchstick jumped back up, "Keep going! I'm right behind you!" Kori' nodded, as well as the sergeant, and they started to run. Matchstick was blinded by the urge to escape, she didn't realize that the shields were coming online until she ran directly into it, head first. She bounced back, flipping over twice, and stopped moving, stunned. "Matchstick!" Kori' screamed. Matchstick tried to sit up, but couldn't. The sergeant grabbed Kori's shoulder, "We have to regroup, the door is shutting!" "We can't leave her!" Kori' shouted. "We won't, we will come back and save her then, but they'll get you too if you go back now!" Matchstick managed to sit up, still feeling numbness. "Kori'! RUN!" Kori' made fists out of her hands, but she finally turned to run. "I'll return, SPARTAN! Matchstick watched as the Elite teenager ran on, then saw out of the corner of her vision the men surround her. She stood up, slowly, then turned, and put her hands up to surrender... The men fired the machine guns loaded with the stun rounds. Matchstick shouted, being pelted with the endless storm of dull bullets, then fell, still feeling the pain hit her from every dierection until she finally was put unconscious. Part 1: Missions can go wrong, very-very wrong. ---- Category:LS177-incomplete Category:SPARTAN Rogues